Family
by Kimmers
Summary: Jason is set to move on with Courtney, When Lila and Monica tell him only one person will ever make him happy, So what happens.Jasam


Family  
By: Kimmers  
Email:   
Disclaimer I don't own General Hospital or Any of its Charters...  
Rating PG  
Spoilers   
Set: When Jason is almost going to marry Courtney; Sam was and never will be involved with Sonny. But share an amazing connection Jason.  
Thanks: To my Wonderful betas, you guys Rocked and Thanks to Sexycat who helped me choose the name.

"You can't marry Courtney."

Jason turned to Monica, "I'm an adult, and you no longer have any say in what I do."

"You can't marry Courtney. You've forgot you're already married, Jason, and have yet to get a divorce so you can't marry someone else," Monica replied.

Jason stormed off.

One Year Later

"Jason, how lovely to see you."

"Grandmother, I wanted to see you," Jason handed her the flowers.

"My dear boy, you've grown up so handsome, but yet why so sad?" Lila asked.

"Courtney decided that she wouldn't wait around anymore, that we were over," Jason replied.

"Samantha will always love you no matter the time that has passed."

"How do you know that?"

"She tells me when I see her."

"Then you know where she is, where I can find her to end this."

"I won't tell you Jason, because if you love her as I know you do then your heart will let you find her," Lila said.

Emily walked into Kelly's and smiled at the women in front of her; she hugged you, "I'm so glad that you're here."

"Hey, when you called and told me about Lila I had to come back, she was after all my greatest supporter over time," Sam replied.

"Where is she, where is your darling daughter?"

"She's still at school; she's finishing up the term then coming here. I didn't want to pull her from school; she enjoys it so much being there with her friends and all the classes she's taking."

"She's so much like you and Jason; you both were so good in school."

"How is he?"

Emily smiled, "His good, things are different his still not closer to any of the other family but Grandmother told me that Courtney left him and he came to see her the other day, she refused to tell him where you were."

"That will be Lila; she won't do anything unless she wants to."

"Is that only my grandmother or Lila jr?"

"She hates when you call her that, but it's what she is," Sam laughed her daughter reminded her so much of Jason's Grandmother someone that she'd learned to love and cherish over the year, Someone that had stuck by her never telling Jason where she was, No matter when he'd asked to know where she was.

"Yeah and she is my grandmother and her father all over. Who knows, she just might take up the career path that her father left behind."

Carly and Jason walked into Kelly's, Jason saw the women talking to Emily and knew exactly who she was. After all these months of looking for her, here she was right in front of him talking to his sister.

Carly watched Jason as he starred at the women, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I know her," Jason replied.

Jason moved towards Sam, She noticed him and stood up.

"Em, I've got to get going. There is some stuff that I want to do before I go and see Lila," Sam said.

Emily looked from Sam to Jason, "you want some company?"

Sam shock her head, "Nah, I think that I want to explore town on my own."

Sam slipped her coat on, hugged Emily, then left.

"What are you doing?" Jason demanded.

"Just because you don't want her in your life, you want to be rid of her forever doesn't mean that the rest of us do," Emily slipped on her coat.

"So you've known where she was this entire time?" Jason questioned.

Emily nodded her head, "I've known where she's been all this time. And no I didn't tell you because I like Grandmother, I didn't want to see Sam hurt as she was at the time of your accident when you ripped her heart out."

"You know nothing about that time Emily, you were a kid then," Jason said.

Emily shock her head, "I know exactly what she told Lois at the time about what you did. I never thought that you could sink so low as to cheat on a woman you and I both know you loved."

Emily walked out, she had finally let out emotions that she'd been holding in for a while now, she just hoped that Sam wasn't making the biggest mistake by coming back here now.

Jason stood shocked as the little girl went running towards his mother. He'd come here to make sure that Max was fine after being shot. He watched as Sam walked behind the little girl.

"Grandma, I'm here," Lily said.

Monica laughed and wrapped her arms around the Eleven year old, "Baby, I can see that and look at how big you've got. I think your going to be as tall as your Aunt Emily."

"Really?" Lily questioned.

Monica nodded her head, "Yes, and between your mother and your Aunt I think you will be a stunner."

"Please don't wish that on me, I have enough trouble with Eleven year old boys," Sam laughed.

"Mommy said that I could spend the day with you, if you weren't busy," Lily said.

Monica smiled down at the little girl, seeing so much of Jason in her, "Of course you can, I don't have sugary and I'd love to show you off to everyone, I think that Grandpa isn't busy later so you can spend the morning with me and the afternoon with; him how about that?"

Lily nodded her head and smiled.

"Lily-Ana Lila you behave for your Grandparents and do everything that they say. Okay?" Sam questioned.

Lily nodded her head, " I will behave and Grandpa can have lunch with me."

Sam hugged her daughter and then watched her walk off with Monica. She wished that Lily were able to have the same sort of relationship with her father that she had with her grandparents. But Jason had been honest years ago, when he'd said that he wanted nothing to do with her or Lily. She wished often that he'd change his mind but she knew that as much as she wished for that to come true, it wouldn't.

"So now its time for us to talk."

Sam turned to face Jason not surprised to see him there, "There is nothing to talk about between us."

"There is a lot for us to talk about Samantha, including divorce for one."

"That's all you care about isn't it? Marrying that blonde bimbo of yours and ending what we had tougher. Well guess what Jason, I will sign divorce papers when I'm good and ready," Sam headed towards the elevator. Jason followed her wanting to let her know that the conversation wasn't over that they were going to talk about this.

He stopped as he noticed who walked off the elevator. He knew that they wouldn't be able to talk about it now.

Bobby walked from the elevator with Carly at her side; she smiled at Sam, "Samantha Maria, as I live and breath. Darling, you look so wonderful."

"Bobby thanks. It's so nice to see you," Sam said embracing the women.

Bobby stepped back and looked at her, "Did Lily come with you?"

Sam nodded her head, "She's spending the day with Monica and then Allan so am sure you will see her heaps today."

"It's good that you're home, I know that Lucky and Luke have missed you greatly, "Bobby turned to Carly, "Carly this is Sam, Samantha Maria Q--"

"McCall, Samantha McCall, nice to meet you Carly," Sam turned to Bobby, "Your daughter is a lot like you Bobby. And how is Lucas doing?"

"Wonderfully, am sure that he will want to see you while you're in town. Are you here for long?" Bobby inquired.

Sam looked again at Carly then back to Bobby, "Yeah, for a while. I thought that with Lila sick it would do good for Lily to spend as much time with her as possible and there is a good school here in Port Charles that she can attend," Sam looked at her watch, "Sorry to rush off but I promised Emily I'd stop past and see her."

Bobby hugged Sam once more before she left.

Carly turned to her mother as Jason stood and watched Sam go, "How do you know her?"

"She lived with me for a while when she was younger. Her mother was a singer and on the road all the time so Sam stayed with me and, of course, at times, Lucky and Luke, as well as Laura. She and Jason were friends for years."

"Is this true?" Carly asked Jason.

Jason nodded his head, "I don't remember anything but pieces of it."

Sam rubbed her tired neck. She'd been sitting in Kelly's for hours now; first eating Lunch with Emily and not going over contracts. She wished that Jax hadn't lumped so much in her lap not long after returning to town but she guessed that she'd taken a long enough break over time. It was time to step up and take her place in the business.

"So Jax already put you to work hey?" Lucky asked as he sat across from her.

"Well it's about time I did something, isn't it?"

"How did your face to face go?"

"He got right to the point and that being divorce papers. You know something, I hate him for that no matter what happened I thought that our love would never die for each other."

"In time he will see what's right in front of him and realize what a mistake he made telling you to go, Sam."

"Yeah, but what about Lily? Can I put her through that for the entire time, leaving her hoping that her father wants to be a part of her life?"

Lucky sighed, "Sam, none of us knows how Jason felt back then, but while he lost a life he doesn't remember you had yours taken away from you; the happy marriage and family with lots of kids you imagined."

"I know that it's just so hard, Lucky. I want to be able to move on and I can't."

Lucky grasped her hands in his own, noticing that she still wore her weeding ring, "That wont happen while you still wear his ring."

"So tell me anyone new in your life I should know about?" Sam pulled her hands away avoiding the subject of the ring.

"Maybe, who knows?"

"Well I hoped that you missed me while I was gone."

"Yeah, that's for sure, but its been good. Nicolas and I've been getting close these days; bonding, guess you'd call it," Lucky explained.

"Speck of the devil," Sam stood and let herself be wrapped up in Nicolas's arms, "I missed you so much, and you never come and see us anymore."

"Well, a guy had to have a life. How is the Lily bug?"

"She misses you so much, but she loves the E-mails from Uncle Nick. She tells me she looks forward to them each and every single day." Sam smiled as he placed her down.

Jason walked into Kelly's he'd thought that she'd be here. He watched, as the siblings interacted, not a fact known to many that Sam was a Cassadine by blood twin sister to Nicolas and older sister to Lulu and Lucky. Jason laughed at the reaction he was sure that Carly would have once she knew this.

As a child, Sam had been sent away with a loyal friend of Laura's to protect her. Helena called Sam the bad seed and wanted nothing to do with her. Jason was glad that after everything, Nicolas, Lucky, and Sam were able to get past this. The love they shared for each other was something he knew well, no matter the time or the place he loved Emily she was his sister.

He came out of his daydream as Carly walked into Kelly's with Courtney at her side. He moved his gaze from Sam to the two women in front of him.

Nicolas looked at his sister, "How about we get out of here, I told Lulu that I'd come see her today, so how the three of us take her out for the day?"

Lucky stood, "Am sure she will like that, you aren't busy are you Sam?"

Sam laughed, "No, the paper work can wait. After all, how often does a girl get to be escorted somewhere by two handsome men?"

Carly watched, as Sam was lead outside by her cousin. She was surprised the women didn't seem Lucky's type, "Well Jason, think you should warn Emily someone is trying to steal her man?"

Jason laughed, "Em has nothing to worry about, there isn't, and never will be anything romantic between Sam with either Lucky or Nicolas. Sam is Nicolas' twin sister; she's three minutes younger than him. There for, by marriage making her your cousin, Carly."

"Mamma said she was a friend's daughter," Carly said.

"The women who raised Sam wasn't Laura Spencer, it was someone that she trusted to keep her eldest daughter safe and that's what she did, keep Sam safe. As she was a signer, Bobby offered to watch Sam from time to time, "Jason noticed their puzzled expressions, "My Grandmother has been plying me with information lately about my past and about Sam."

"She's the woman you're married to, that you married before your accident, isn't she?" Courtney asked.

Jason nodded his head, "Yes, she is that women, also the one that I'm still married to…"

"And mother to his daughter."

Jason turned towards his mother while recovering from his accident he hadn't wanted to be around a daughter that Sam had given birth to. By the time he'd been released from the hospital, he'd been angry at the world and Sam was gone.

By the time he started to look for her, she had disappeared and he was working for Sonny. It had been years since he'd thought about his daughter. He'd never meant to be away from his this long but not talking to his family meant that he didn't hear updates on her. Emily gave him pictures all the time of Lily he kept them away from everyone else.

"Jason, you never told me you had a daughter," Carly said.

Jason nodded his head, "Lily will be Eleven soon. I haven't seen her since not long after my accident right before Sam left for good."

"Maybe now is your chance, Jason. But don't hurt either of them because I'm not the only one you'll have to deal with, "Monica walked towards the counter as the door to Kelly's opened and Jason was surprised at the little girl before him.

Lily walked ahead of her Grandfather, "And Uncle Nick brought me a toy lion, it was huge and it wouldn't fit on my bed, So Uncle Lucky brought me this toy chest and he sits on that."

"That's nice of them, I'm sure that you love it," Allan said.

Lily nodded her head, "And Mommy said that she is going to bring all my toys here so I can show you them all."

"Well, how about for now we have some lunch with Grandma and then she and I can take you to see Grandma Lila for the rest of the day? How about that?"

Monica watched as Allan and Lily moved to a booth, "Jason, I love you. You're my son, but I won't allow you to hurt either Sam nor Lily. They both mean the world to me and they won't be hurt even, your Grandmother wont allow that, nor Emily."

Jason watched as Monica moved to sit at a table, Chatting happily with Alan and Lily.

Jason sat across the table from Nicolas he wasn't often found talking to the man that was not only married to his sister, But also Sam's brother, "Tell me about her."

"Which her are we talking about here, Lily or Sam Jason?"

"Both either I don't care,"

"Why don't you ask Sam these questions Jason, She is your wife, "Nicolas sipped his coffee.

Jason sighed, "Because she doesn't want to talk to me, "He noticed Nicolas expression, "Yeah I can understand that But If I'm to take this chance to know them both again I want something going in there I don't like going in somewhere blind."

Nicolas nodded his head he understood Jason's feelings, He knew without a doubt that Jason Morgan mob Enforcer to Sonny was scared, "Lily loves to read, She inherited your love for travel books Sam, Lucky, Monica Dillon, Ned and myself are always sending her new ones."

"Anything else."

"Like Sam she loves stuffed toys and every time She knows I'm coming to visit her after being overseas somewhere she tells me to buy her a new one."

Jason smiled he remained cleaning up the house he and Sam shared after she left, He remember the stuffed toys that sat in what was once Lily's room.

"She is great at school, She tells Monica that she wants to be a Doctor and help people like she does, "Nicolas paused, "Like you she has a nack for remembering things, She's also someone that hates lies."

"She has the best of both us then," Jason said.

"Sam adores her Jason he will do anything for Lily she will risk her own life for her, and trust me hurt lily and you will have the bad side of Sam coming out."

Jason nodded his head and sat back as Nicolas told him more facts about both Sam and Lily.

Jason walked towards Sam he stopped in front of her, "Can we talk?"

"What about?"

"You me Lily?"

Sam placed the folder on the table, "There is nothing to say as I said Jason I will sign the papers when I'm ready not before."

Jason reached out and grasped her hand in his own, His heart jumping a step as he noticed the ring on her finger, "To be honest right now I don't care about the divorce papers, Right now I want a chance."

"A chance for what Jason to break my heart all over again?"

Jason shock his head, "No I want a chance to I don't know what else now other than to know you both again, I've hid behind my injury for years saying that was my reason for not knowing my daughter for ripping your heart out and now its time to stop."

"What do you want?"

"I want a chance to know her, to spend time with her for her to know that I love and adore her more than I ever thought possible back then."

Sam looked into his clear blue eyes, "Why should I trust that you won't hurt her or hurt me?"

"Because even back then I never made a promise that I didn't keep, Sam I want to know our daughter I want that chance with her before its too late."

"Can I trust that you will keep her safe, Keep her away from aspects of your job."

"Sam I would never involve our daughter in that I would keep them separate I mean that I promise."

Sam nodded her head, "I know that Jason I really do but please understand that I need time to consider this please?"

Jason nodded his head and let go of her hand, "I know that Sam I also know that you will give me a chance to know her and us possibly another chance because if you weren't going to that ring would long ago be gone."

Sam watched as Jason walked away know that he was right. His ring had been taken from his finger when he was admitted to the hospital she wore it around her neck. There had been other men in her life, as she was sure there had been other women for Jason.

But right now it seemed as neither of them had fully moved on.

"Should I talk to Lily and ask her what she thinks?"

Emily looked up from her drink, "I trust Jason with my life, I don't agree with sending you away as he did but I see love in his eyes Sam I see sometimes when he lets it out how much he misses you."

"I missed him too Em and maybe I should've tried before this to come back, to let him be a part of Lily's life but to be honest I was scared."

Emily nodded her head, "Sam take the chance it would be good for Lily to know her father, because they are so much alike its uncanny maybe its time they found that our for themselves?"

Sam walked into Lily's room beside the bed was a picture frame in it sat hers and Jason's wedding picture they looked so happy that day she couldn't believe that was almost tweleve years ago now. She noticed her daughter sat on her bed, Reading yet another travel book Sam was sure one of her many relatives go her, "Hey baby."

"Hi Aunt Lois said you were somewhere with Aunt Emily."

"Yeah I was talking to her Baby can I ask you something?"

Lily nodded her head, "Ok?"

"Do you ever wonder about your dad about stuff that happened why he isn't around?"

"Grandma Lila said that Daddy was very angry when I was born, He didn't remember me or anyone else but he loved me and didn't want me to see that. "She paused, "That's why you took me away She also said that one day he would want to know me and love me."

"You don't hate him for that?"

Lily shock her head, "I love Daddy and love you and everyone else."

"What if I told you that your daddy and I talked and we both decided that if you wanted to see him that you could?"

Lily jumped into her mother arms, "When can we go?"

"How about I take you to Kelly's tomorrow and you have lunch with him and you can tell him about everything?"

"Ok can I go tell Grandma?"

Sam nodded her head wiping the tears from her eyes; she rose from the bed and headed to where she needed to go.

Jason opened the door to the penthouse, He nodded his head at Max as he let Sam in Carly and sonny sat on the sofa," Hey."

Sam noticed he had company, "Uh sorry didn't mean to interrupt I just thought that I'd let you know that I changed my mind, I talked with Emily and Lily and if you're not busy tomorrow she wants to have lunch with you."

"Where?" Jason asked.

Sam smiled, "Kellys like you she loves hamburgers and has decided that while she's in town there is no where else she's eating lunch."

"And she most likely inherited your junk food obsession," Jason laughed.

"Uh I'm going to get going, I will drop her with Mike tomorrow around twelve and I've got meetings all afternoon so Lucky finishes early so he said give him a call when you get sick of her," Sam explained.

Sonny turned towards Sam, "What is it you do?"

"I'm second in command at Jack's Industries, Jax stole me from Cassidines years ago a fact that my brother still doesn't let me live down," Sam explained.

"Nicolas is your brother then?" Sonny asked.

Sam nodded her head, "Yeah and Lucky also we share the same mother Lucky is younger Nick and I are the same age anyway I have to get going sorry for interrupting your evening."

Sonny turned to Jason when Sam left, "She seems nice enough."

Jason turned and walked back towards them, "Yeah she is, she's also a great mother."

"So you're going to spend the afternoon with your daughter, Jason are you sure this is a good thing?" Carly asked.

"It's a great thing Carly, I now have a chance to know her I've missed out on too much I regret the day I sent Sam away," Jason replied.

"Does she know exalty what your job entails Jason?" questioned Sonny.

"She knows what she needs to know Sonny, She also knows that I would do what ever was necessary to protect both Lily and her," Jason stated leaving no room for argument.

"So your in your office wow, when I had this place redone didn't think that you would be spending time in here."

Sam smiled at Jax, "Please you knew exalty what you were doing and yes I plan to stay in town for a while and who knows Nik might try and steal me back from you."

"My next question is what name do I put on the door?"

"My name who else would you put there Jax?"

"Yeah but do I put McCall or Morgan or Cassidine or Even maybe possibly Quartarmaine?"

"Well lets see I was born Cassidine, Then my adopted mother was McCall and then I married Jason and become a Quartamaine I guess when he changed his name my married name got changed too."

"So really you would be Samantha Maria Cassadine McCall Morgan then right?"

Sam meets Jax's eyes she wasn't sure anymore what she wanted, "Samantha Cassadine."

Jax knew that this was hard for her, She'd been Quatarmaine when she'd first come to work for him, Then went back to McCall by dropping the McCall she was becoming what she'd always been."

Jason kissed his grandmothers cheek he'd come to see her at her request she had said she had something to show him, He noticed the album on her lap, "What's that?"

"That is your daughters life, its one of the many albums filled with pictures of her that everyone in the family had taken."

"Why are you showing me this?"

Lila shock her head, "I'm giving it to you, Every thing that I have was put tougher for you Jason so you could know your daughters life, know who she is,:

Jason opened the album and the first picture that he saw was of a younger him sitting in a rocking chair with Lily in his arms, By the look of her she couldn't be more than a couple months old.

"That was right after you and Samantha brought her home, you stayed here because Sam needed help and you were busy with school and Lily was a lot of work but worth it in the end."

Lila smiled at Jason, "She was two years old almost three when you had your accident you were almost Twenty three then."

"We share the same birthday, she was born in the early hours of my birthday."

"You remember that?"

"Its in the back of my mind either someone told me, Or I remembered I don't know."

"You told Samantha that there was nothing else you wanted for your Birthday you had the most amazing gift that she could have ever have given you."

"I bet that it was," Jason flipped through the album and stopped at a sports award noticing the name he traced the letters, "She has my name?"

Lila nodded her head, "When I told Samantha that you'd changed your name to Morgan she did the same to Lily. Lily-Ana Lila Jayden Quartamaine Morgan."

"She didn't add her names in there?"

"I think that Cassadine Quartamaine Morgan is a bit big for a little girl isn't it?"

Jason smiled the smiling face of his daughter looked up at his; He wished that he hadn't missed out on some many special moment of her life. But there was nothing he could do about that now, He would look into the future. 

i _Jason smiled at the site before him as he walked into the room, Sam sat on the baby his precious daughter in her arms, Wrapped tightly in the pink blanket. He sat on the edge of the bed._

_"Happy Birthday Jason, I'm sorry that we couldn't celebrate like you wanted to."_

_"Sam I wouldn't change anything about this day, you've given me the most precious birthday present i could ever get Lily-Anna Lila Jayden nothing changes what happened today and i wouldn't want it to." /i _

Sam smiled at how excited Lily was, She was telling Lucky all the things she planned to tell Jason about too. Sam caught Lucky's eyes over Lily's head and his look of concern mirrored her own.

They were both wondering how much longer Jason would want to be a part of Lily's life. If this was something he was planning on making perment or was just a temp thing, She hoped that her daughter wasn't caught in the cross fire.

"So you even plan to tell him about the time you ate mud and tried to feed it to Lulu?" Lucky asked.

"I didn't eat Mud your telling lie, Mummy is Uncle Lucky telling lies?" Lily asked.

Sam laughed, "No baby his not you ate mud and told us all we were having it for dinner you even got some on Uncle Nik's face."

"Aunt Emily said that Mud is good for the complexion," Lily stated.

Lucky and Sam laughed. Sam knew that while Emily called Lily Lilia Jrn, Lily was becoming more and more like Emily with each passing day. Sam noticed as Jason walked into Kelly's she meet his eyes.

Lucky stood up, "Ok Lily bug time for me to go to work, Enjoy your afternoon ok?"

Lily hugged her Uncle and turned to face the man in front of her, "Hi."

Sam wasn't surprised that Lily was shy, for the first two years of her daughter's life Jason has been around but in the nine years since Jason hasn't been a factor in Lily's life.

"Um Hi, did you want to get some lunch or go to the park?" Jason asked.

Lily looked at Sam then back at Jason, "Do you like movies?"

"Some of them why?" Jason asked.

Lily smiled, "Mamma likes them, and maybe we could watch a movie?"

"I'd like that I've got some good ones back at my place, we could make popcorn and watch one," Jason suggested.

Lily hoped off the stool and kissed Sam's check, "Are you going to be ok?"

Sam nodded her head, "Yeah I'm going to the office then Uncle Nik and I are going to do some more work, So go and have fun for me ok Baby?"

Jason opened the door and walked in letting Lily walk into the penthouse, "I talked to Emily and she told me what you liked to eat, So I went to the store this morning and got some thing."

"Did you love mamma?"

Jason looked at her surprised, "From what I remember and felt back then, Yes I did love her and in some ways always will but I couldn't let her stay with me."

"Why not?"

Jason kneeled down in front of her as she sat on the sofa, "Because I was going through a bad time, I was hurting those I love and I regret pushing both you and your mother away and missing out on your life."

"Why didn't you find us?"

He knew right there and then that she took after Sam curious about everything, "Because I can't answer that, I don't have a reason as to why I didn't find either of you but I know that I love you."

"I love you too," Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jason sighed closing his eyes briefly letting his emotions overtake him, The warmth that spread through his heart at that moment was something he didn't remember feeling in a long time, "How about we watch that movie?"

Lily nodded her head and smiled at him.

Sam looked up from the contracts she was going over into Nicolas's face, "You think she's ok?"

"Yeah and I know she is already asking him all sort of questions."

"I've always loved that about her, I didn't have to do the asking she did that enough for the both of us."

Nicolas reached out and clasped her hands in his own, "Samantha you knew that this would happen one day, Either because she wanted it or Jason did his her father and yeah he hasn't been around but yeah its good that he wants to know her."

"Do you ever wish that we'd grown up differently not treated by Helena the way that we did?"

"I wish sometimes that we had normal lives, but then again if we did who is to say that we'd be the same people."

"No one."

Nicolas smiled at her, "So I saw your office door you dropped his name hey?"

"I didn't do anything I used my name the name I've had since the day that I was born."

"Sam you still love him and if Jason ask you to take him back you would in a heart beat," He paused, "That's why no other relationship has worked for either of you, Because you both are so desperate in love with each other."

"When did you get so smart little brother?"

"Growing up around you I needed to be."

Sam threw her pen at him and turned back to her papers. Hoping that Nicolas was right and that everything was fine between father and daughter.

Jason looked up as Sonny and Michael walked into the penthouse he knew that he should've locked the door, "Hey what's up?"

"Michael wanted to spend some time with you, I told him that I'd bring him over," Sonny explained.

Jason stood up, "Now really isn't a good time, I'm doing something."

Lily walked out with her soda and stopped when she saw Michael and Sonny," Is it time to go Lucky?"

Jason looked at his watch, "Um in a while yeah just not yet, did you get the flavour you wanted?"

Lily nodded her head and sat on the edge of the sofa not wanting to get close.

Jason noticed Lily uneasiness, "Um Lily this is my friend Sonny and his son Michael, Guys this is Lily my daughter."

They all said hello as Jason's cell phone rang he noticed it was Emily.

"Hey Em what's up?" Jason asked.

"I need to talk to Lily Sam said that she's with you," Emily said.

Jason handed the phone to Lily who walked away with it.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Emily asked.

"Yeah there are some people here, I'm going to see Mamma soon," Lily said.

Emily noticed the sadness in Lily's voice her heartbreaking for her, she had a fair idea who was there, "Ok I wanted to tell you something good, I saw Elizabeth and Lucky kissing today."

"Uncle Lucky kissed her?" Emily smiled.

"Yeah he did and they were in the closet for five minutes, So I assume that there was a lot of kissing going on so Operation Lucky and Liz is going good kid but don't tell Nicolas ok cause he wont like us match making."

Lily laughed, "Mummy said that she's the reason you and Uncle Nik are a couple.."

"Yes she is and it's the best thing that she ever did, Other than give birth to you, "Emily paused, " So baby go and spend time with your dad he loves you/"

Lily walked back towards the sofa and handed Jason his phone.

"Everything ok?" Jason questioned.

"I can't tell you," Lily said.

Jason looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face," Why not?"

"Because it's a secret and only Mamma, Uncle Luke, Aunt Bobbie, Aunt Emily and Grandma Monica and I know."

"Ok then guess if it's a secret its ok," Jason smiled at her, He turned to Sonny and Michael, "Well Lily and I were about to head out, we are getting ice cream before we meet Lucky."

Sam walked into Kelly's she noticed her daughter went running to Nickolas, Lucky had called and mentioned that he'd got stuck at work, She moved towards Jason, "Emily called me and said that Lily sounded sad, What did you do Jason."

Jason sighed, "Sonny brought Michael over to spend the afternoon with me, It didn't sit well with her."

"Dammit Jason for this to work, She needs to know that she comes first you've been a substitute for Michael's parents when they couldn't be bothered with him why can't you be there for her."

"Sam I'm there for her I'm trying, I barley let Sonny and Michael stay ok."

"No it's not ok Jason you need to make them understand, That you have other responbilties now, You can't be at there beak and call."

"Who is this about?" 

"She's a little girl who is insecure about her feeling."

Jason smiled, "Just like her mother, this isn't just about Lily Sam. You are insecure too about your place in my life too."

"No I'm not Jason I'm your almost ex wife that's what I am."

"Sam I wish that I could take everything back, that I could change what happened back then how I hurt you but I can't do that."

"I know that."

"I'm not the same man I was then, Nine years is a long time for two people to be apart Sam."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked.

Jason looked into her eyes, "Sam I love Lily I barley know her but I love her, I want her and also you in my life ever since you've been back in town I don't feel like anything is missing anymore."

"Jason we can't."

"Why not, why can't we at least try?"

"Because there are other factors here besides us."

Jason shock his head, "Sam nothing and I mean nothing should matter but what we and Lily want. So the question is what do you want Sam?"

"I don't know what I want Jason, Anymore than you do."

Jason reached out and grasped her left hand in his own, he touched the ring, "This was given to you in love a love that was so pure and true Sam, One that doesn't go away no matter how much either of us want it to."

Sam breathed in deeply she watched as Jason walked away without another world. She knew he was right no matter the man in her life he always held her heart. But she couldn't do this, this was about Lily spending time with her father.

"Guess that he laid some truths on you then?"

Sam turned around to see Lucky and Nicolas standing behind her, "Where is Lily?"

Lucky pointed to the door of the kitchen, "Uh Mike offered her cookies and she does have her mothers sweet tooth."

Nicolas laughed, "But she did promise to save us a few."

"So either of you thinks that love is all that should matter?" Sam questioned.

"I think that love plays an important part in a relationship but you always need trust and support also," Lucky answered, "What?" he asked as they both starred at him.

"Something you want to tell us little brother?" inquired Nicolas.

Lucky shock his head, "You two are reading more into this than there is."

"So the lipstick you were wearing when coming out of the cupboard after Elizabeth was nothing?" Sam questioned.

Lucky blushed, "What did Emily do hit every speed dial in her phone?"

"My guess her first call was to Lily who was with Jason, After all she does love to share details about your love life with her." Sam smiled.

"Sam is right Lucky tell us what's going on with the lovely Elizabeth." Nicolas said.

Lucky sat on a stool, "Nothing much at the moment, She and I are talking and…"

"Kissing," Lily climbed on the stool.

Sam took the cookie Lily offered her, "Thanks baby you think we should leave or torture Uncle Lucky some more?"

"Can we go tell Lulu?" Lily asked.

"Of course we can tell Lulu the more people to tease your uncle the more," Sam smiled.

"Hey," Lucky protested as the two walked off.

Nicolas laughed, "What you thought that they weren't going to, My guess that every member of our extended family shall know by tonight."

Nicolas slapped lucky on the back then headed after Sam knowing that she was enjoying this as much as Lily was.

Carly walked towards the door in front of her she noticed the post it stuck to the name. She looked to see that it said Quartamaine or Morgan, She wondered what was going on she walked inside and noticed Sam sat at the desk, "So this is where you work?"

"Something I can do for you Carly is did you just come to check up on me," Sam didn't even glance up from the file she was working on.

"I want you to stay away from Jason, I want you to grant the divorcee so his free to marry Courtney." Carly damened 

"If Jason and I get a divorcee Caroline then that is our choice, Not yours and nothing you and that Blonde Bimbo can say will change that, "Sam paused, "After all she couldn't' stick around long enough, To wait for Jason to get a divorcee."

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm know exalty who I am, I'm the daughter of Laura Spencer and Stravos Cassadine, Twin sister of Nicolas, Half sister to Lucky and Lulu Spencer who are your cousins, I'm the Wife of Jason Morgan and I'm the mother to Lily-Ana Morgan and nothing will change that other than myself."

"Using a child to get back into Jason's life, how heartless are you."

Sam reached up and slapped Carly across the face, "Don't you dare ever accuse me of using my daughter again, She is the most precious person to me in the world someone I would do anything for and there is nothing you can say that will make that different."

Nicolas strode into the office and grabbed Carly before she could advance on Sam, "You ever tell my sister that she is using her daughter to get at Jason again and you won't have to be scared of her you will have me to deal with."

Carly said nothing as Nicolas pushed her out the door closing it behind her; He walked over and pulled Sam into his arms.

Sonny noticed the bruise on Carly's wrist as she put her purse down, "What happened?"

Carly turned to look at Jason, "Nicolas Cassadine manhandled me."

Jason stood up, "What did you do to piss him off Carly?"

"What make you think I did anything?" Carly said.

"Because Nicolas does get angry or grab a woman by the hands often, Unless they've done something and the only reason I can think of is you did something or said something to Sam," Jason said.

Lucky burst into the penthouse and right past everyone to Carly, "How dear you accuses my sister of using her daughter, We might be related by blood but your not half the mother Sam is and you never will be because Lily is her life, She loves lily with a passion you will never know, "Lucky paused, "You deserved to be slapped by Sam but trust in this Carly ever attack my sister or my nieice again and I will take you down, Nickolas and i both will and your two bit Crime boss husband wont have a chance to defend you."

Jason starred at Carly in shock as Lucky stormed out, "Let me guess you accused Sam as using Lily to get me back."

"I told her you belong to Courtney and you do Jason you are perfect for each other," Carly said.

Jason threw the paper work on the table, "Get this through your head Carly I don't want Courtney I haven't in a long time, and don't ever speck about my daughter in that respect again Sam would never use Lily she would lay down her life to protect her."

Carly stood in shock as Jason moved from the penthouse she watched as Sonny walked upstairs with a look of disgust on his face.

"What ever it is Carly I don't want to hear it and no Sam did say a thing she didn't have to Lucky told Lucas who told me, "Bobbie paused, "As a mother how could you say something so hurtful."

"Mamma why are you taking her side, I'm your daughter."

"Yes carly you're my daughter and I adore you, But as someone who knows Sam a great deal I can't believe you."

"So you're taking her side I knew it."

"Carly if you gave Sam half a chance and got to know her then you would see the wonderful women that she is."

"She should go back where she came from; we were all doing fine without her."

Bobbie looked at Carly, "Don't push Jason Carly because you won't like what he does."

"What do you mean?"

"If having to choose between his daughter and you who do you think his going to choose Carly?" Bobbie walked off leaving her daughter in her own thoughts.

TBC 


End file.
